Takahiro Makes a Visit
by AnimeAddikt93
Summary: Takahiro visits the condo for a weekend. Can Usagi last? Can Misaki?
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: I thought it'd be funny if Takahiro stayed a weekend at the condo with Usagi and Misaki. It'll be a couple chapters I think….so yeah

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica

A WEEKEND WITH TAKAHIRO

I looked at the clock getting more nervous every time the numbers changed. My brother was going to be staying the weekend with me and Usagi. I wasn't sure if the bit of separation was good for me and Usagi or if it was going to be horrible.

Three more hours. That's all the time we had. Surprisingly Usagi seemed nervous too. He was ripping a piece of paper to shreds while staring into space.

Out of habit I became worried and reluctantly wrapped my arms around him. If he decided to start anything it would be my only intimate contact with him all weekend.

"Misaki…we don't have much time." So he was thinking the same thing. I had so much cleaning to do! And I had to get lunch started.

"Yeah I still have so much to prepare." I looked around Usagi's little office which was a complete mess like always. I had to clean this room too.

"Misaki you won't be allowed to even sleep with me." Oh here he goes. "I can't hug you and if I run out of Misaki I won't be able to right. My deadline is tomorrow!" Oh, crap. The idiot always waits until the last minute for everything.

Usagi abruptly stood off and sent everything crashing off his desk. He threw me on top of it and pinned me down. "Misaki this is our last chance!" I've never seen him so worked up before. He gave me one of those lip crushing kisses that always made me forget everything.

"Usagi-san…" If he walks in and it is a complete mess in here he won't want me to stay here anymore." A shocked look crossed his face. Damn it. Wrong thing to say.

"Just give me a minute." He began kissing me everywhere and I found my hands travel to that soft beautiful hair of his. He wasn't taking off any of my clothes but he might as well have been. When I looked at his eyes a whole different scene was playing out.

"Usagi…" He put one finger over my lips and slid his hands over my shirt.

"So unfair. This world is so unfair." I'd never seen the man so broken up. Over not being able to have sex on the table? Was it really such a big deal?

But a question nagged me from somewhere deep in my mind. _How will you be able to survive this Misaki? You know you love everything he does to you. You look for every kiss and every touch. It's not just him. _I felt myself pull Usagi a little closer.

"Stop being such a baby Usagi-san. You're supposed to be the man in this relationship." To my surprise he laughed. It'd been a long time since I heard him laugh like this and I couldn't help but laugh to.

"Okay. One more kiss Misaki." This "kiss" lasted about 20 minutes. Usagi could never stop with one kiss and we both knew that. My shirt was halfway off before I could actually stop him. "But Misaki…"

"You said one. Not one hundred." I tried to sit up but it was impossible with him on top of me.

"Hello! My train arrived early!" Shit. Takahiro. I fell backwards off the desk while Usagi tried to straighten himself out.

"Damn I am so not ready for this." He mumbled while fixing his tie.

"Ouchie!" I rubbed my head and Usagi finally looked my way causing him to panic even more. "Just go stall him!" I ran down to the kitchen. Good thing I cleaned the downstairs yesterday. I slid on the floor and almost slipped but I grabbed on to the counter in the last minute.

I started chopping fresh vegetables and throwing everything into a pot for the stew. Shit why'd he show up now when I can even think straight. My mind kept drifting off to Usagi's cold hands feeling through my shirt instead of sliding up it. For some reason it felt better than usual. Maybe because I knew it'd be the last time for a while.

I was still wet with sweat even though we barely did anything. I took a couple deep breaths and focused on the task at hand. With that memory teasing me this weekend would be harder than I thought. I just hope Usagi would be okay…

End of Chapter 1! Review


	2. The Accident

**Author's Note**: I think I replied to every review…I think. And to add a little about them I got one review it is actually the second review I have got on the way I describe sex in fanfiction so I will elaborate on this. 1. I don't want any of my work rated mature. Why? Well I'm not even 18 and I can't use certain words without laughing. I know its immature 2. I read some mature work and honestly...I was a little tiny bit…disgusted. Words like "cock" do not describe the beautiful relationship between Misaki and Usagi. I guess that's kinda opinionated but I like my writing style. I will get a little more hardcore for you guys but nothing that a teen can't read.

**I will admit I am a bit of a perv. I read JR manga and I can handle that fine but I think writing about it is different. Sorry for rambling.

Surprisingly dinner was quiet. Usagi is usually happy to see Takahiro, but the way he was picking at his food would make you think his dog died. Not that we could have any pets. Usagi explained his wanted all of my attention.

Takahiro stayed oblivious like he always did randomly commenting on this when he wasn't eating. My stomach was in knots so I ate as little as possible and commented whenever someone said anything at all.

One thing I have always hated was silence. I hate being alone or feeling lonely. It's surprising that my first real relationship was with Usagi. You'd think after my parents died I'd be all for finding someone.

Usagi's feet met mine under the table. I couldn't hide my smile. And surprisingly Usagi was fighting the urge to laugh. Usagi hadn't ever really laughed like little kids do when having a sleepover. Maybe that's because he was always alone.

I placed my foot over Usagi's. He really did have large feet. Just like his large hands…and his tall legs. No! I couldn't give in already. I slowly moved my foot away from his and continued my eating.

I cleared the dishes with Takahiro's help and we stood there washing them together. "So Misaki…how has everything been here? I know Usagi can be a little overbearing." I knew Usagi could hear us. I could feel my hands grip the glass I was holding tighter and tighter. I felt my eyes narrow. Usagi was looking at me with huge shocked eyes.

"Usagi has been nothing but good to me." I could feel the venom in my voice. The glass shattered in my hands. They were still soapy so I felt a stinging pain. "Shit!" Takahiro looked amazed. I never cursed around him.

I slowly placed my hands under the water. The stinging just seemed to get worse. Why'd I get so mad? Because he said mean things about Usagi? Oh please I didn't even like…no I loved him. I was right I didn't like him I loved him and that's why I got so mad.

I could feel the tears falling down my face. My hands hurt but that was nothing compared to the shame I feeling. I couldn't even control myself.

Usagi put his book down and ran into the kitchen almost knocking Takahiro over. "Misaki!" He grabbed my wrists and looked down at my hands. I hadn't even looked down. I looked down and saw blood flowing steadily.

Usagi's face was a mask. No emotion but his eyes were full of guilt. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. Takahiro stood by. "The water was too hot and the glass wasn't heat resistant."

Usagi took my hand and walked to the bathroom on his way he grabbed his glasses off the table. He picked up a pair of tweezers and began getting glass out of the cuts. He wrapped up my hands quietly. When he was done I ran my hands through his hair.

"Thank you Usagi-san. I need to control myself though. I haven't changed much have I?" I leaned in and smelled his hair.

"You've changed more than you know Misaki." He moved me away as Takahiro walked in.

**Sorry this was a little short. Everyone wants to distract me today!**


	3. A Night Spent Alone

**Author's Note**: I decided to write more since the last chapter was so short!

Disclaimer: (mumbling) What? *sigh* I don't own Junjou Romantica. Happy?

My hands still hurt but it hurt worse knowing I'd be sleeping alone on the couch. It was even worse that I kindly offered my room to Takahiro who I was really pissed at right now.

Yes my hands hurt but my heart hurt even worse. Because of my anger now Usagi-san was worried and feeling guilty. And since I cared about him more than anyone else…I didn't want him hurting. Knowing it was because of me just sucked.

So I curled my knees into my chest on the dark lonely couch with a silent Suzuki-san beside me. Old Pokemon reruns started and I remembered all the times I watched it alone before. Suzuki smelled faintly like Usagi but it wasn't the same.

I got up and grabbed some snacks. Blood was seeping through the bandages Usagi clumsily applied. I stroked them lovingly before walking to the bathroom and fixing my wounds properly. I was looking down at my hands for a while until I noticed Takahiro standing there.

"Sorry." I moved out of the bathroom.

"Are your hands okay? Accidents like that are so unexpected." The smile on Takahiro's face made me want to punch him as hard as I could. He didn't know it was really an accident though. Sometimes I wondered if Takahiro really didn't notice anything. His face always said it was the truth. Our family is like that though our emotions showing on our face.

"It hurts a little but it'll be okay. No need to worry Nii-chan." I walked passed my room and saw Takahiro's belongs neatly arranged. Usagi's door was open and he was sitting on his bed awake. I walked in. "Good night Usagi-san." I gave him a quick hug. He looked like he might burst. I looked around then kissed him. Just a peck. That might help a little.

I made my way back to the couch and sat down with knees tucked back in. I rested my head on them. Friday down. Takahiro left Sunday night. Almost two days left. I thought everything might be okay.

I picked up my glass. Putting on pressure on my hands too soon was a mistake. I let go of the glass and it crashed to the floor. Then I realized why Usagi's door was open. It was so he could watch over me, so when I heard him jump up I wasn't surprised.

I stepped around the glass and headed to the kitchen for a broom. Just touching it barely I took it back to the couch. When I wrapped my hands around it another stinging pain when through them. I dropped it and it clattered to the floor.

I sat down. I should just let the cuts heal for tonight. Usagi came running down the stairs (I wasn't allowed to run down or up the stairs…so unfair)

"Misaki are you okay?" He picked up the broom and began sweeping up the mess.

"Yeah. I just rewrapped them." Usagi looked at my hands.

"Tch. So meticulous." I could tell I would have to re-clean that tomorrow.

"Well if I could control my temper it wouldn't have happened." I closed my eyes.

"What did Takahiro even say to you?" What? He didn't know? Then why the hell was he feeling so guilty?

"You don't know already?" I opened my eyes and sat up.

"I heard my name. That's it." Usagi threw out the glass.

"Takahiro asked me if I was okay living with you because you could be overbearing." The look on his face said it all. And then he gave me that smile.

"So you do care Misaki." Idiot.

"You know I do." I lay back down and closed my eyes. The last thing I felt was Misaki ruffling my hair and whispering goodnight.

**I think next time we need Misaki or Usagi to take some action!**


	4. Breakfast As a Family

**Author's Note: Okay so writing is really addicting today. Since I make this up when I go along it is very annoying leaving everyone else and myself at a cliffhanger or stupid ending to a chapter. Grrr….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica**

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. Normally anyone who was constantly doing chores like me would be happy about this but I wasn't. I cooked for Usagi-san and no one else did. I made my way off the couch and into the kitchen.

I silently started making omelets. Takahiro smiled. He thought I was helping him. Yeah, right. Wait! Why was I getting jealous of Takahiro! I finished making the omelets shaking my head quietly. I didn't need to be jealous of anyone because of Usagi.

_But you are. _That annoying truthful voice in my head really really really got on my nerves. This childish jealous was…._sweet. _No annoying!

"Misaki, how long are you going to make angry faces at the eggs?" Takahiro waved a spatula at me. He's wearing my apron!

"Give that back!" I tackled him onto the floor. "That's mine!"

"Oh so you wanna have a tickle fight!" Takahiro began tickling my stomach and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"No! Takahiro! Stop! The eggs!" Takahiro grabbed me by my ankles and pulled me closer to him. For the longest time I was having fun with my brother. He was nothing but serious from the day he said I do. His oblivious nature had all but vanished. It magically returned though once he walked in the door of Usagi's condo. Just like I was blushing sort of pervert.

The bang of Usagi's door announced his presence and seemed a little shocked by what he saw. I took this as my opportunity to save the omelets. Takahiro kept randomly tickling me. It didn't seem like he noticed a grumpy novelist glaring daggers at him. I still had another day of this to go through.

It seemed a little harsh judging him though when I was just seething with rage and jealousy. Takahiro and I loaded the food onto plates while Takahiro didn't stop blabbering about his home life.

Usagi looked at me angrily. What was I going to do now? Now he was a sex deprived lunatic and he wanted to kill Takahiro for having contact with me. Normally looking down at my hands would be amazing right now, but with them like this it'd be a silent slap in the face to Usagi.

I brought my foot to Usagi's and he looked up. Guess we had a new way to communicate at the table. I smiled a little and went back to eating my food. Usagi slid his foot up my leg and I gasped.

"What?" Takahiro was shoveling eggs into his mouth. Stupid Usagi!

"Soy sauce!" I poured some on my rice and glared at Usagi. Of course he was trying not to smile. Stupid pervert Usagi!

When Usagi's foot traveled farther all the rice flew out of my mouth and all over the table. Takahiro looked at me with wide eyes. I glared at Usagi.

"What now Misaki?" Takahiro put down his fork.

"Salty!" Grrr. Dumb ass Usagi. I hope he choked on his omelet. That sick pervert. Usagi moved his leg up even farther. I fell backwards out of my chair and finally Usagi burst into laughter. Too bad he was drinking coffee. It traveled out of his nose and down his face.

I laughed harder than I ever had when I saw the expression on his face. "That's what you get! You sick freak!" Usagi tried not to laugh but didn't succeed. And wouldn't this moment be so much better if a certain someone wasn't here.

Everything was okay until I realized I fell on my hand. A little pool of blood formed under my hand. I could feel the blood leave my face, but I didn't want to worry Usagi. I applied pressure to it even though it hurt and my hand stopped bleeding. I wrapped it in a new bandage and sat back at the table even though my appetite was gone.

"Usagi-san you're always such a mess!" I leaned across the table and wiped off his mouth. Too late I realized my mistake. He stiffened at my touch and held his breath. I finished cleaning off his face so Takahiro wouldn't get suspicious and took my plate to the sink. Damn it!


	5. The Meeting: Usagi trapped by Misaki?

**Author's Note: Thanks for everyone's reviews. I'm starting to not be able to answer all of them haha. I don't really wanna send everyone the same message so thanks a lot. I read them all. And to answer one right here I never said I didn't want to say cock I just said it doesn't describe Misaki and Usagi's beautiful love accurately to me. That's right my opinion not fact. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

I called a meeting in the bear closet. Usagi and I sat in the middle of the floor both of us glaring at each other. If someone didn't start talking soon I would burst.

"Why was he all over you in the kitchen?" Usagi puffed on his cigarette angrily.

"It was a tickle fight Usagi-san. Haven't you ever had one?" He didn't answer. Usagi never had tickle fight! Well then…I jumped on Usagi.

"Hey what are you doing?" He fell backwards. I started tickling him. "Hey stop that!" He was trying not to laugh. "If that's how you want it."Usagi started tickling me with such force I moved off him and ran to the back of the closet.

When he came after me I slipped under his legs and started crawling away. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him. I flailed around.

"Oh yeah! Usagi-san I never got to ask you so…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT AT THE BREAKFAST TABLE!" He held me a foot off the ground now.

"You started it." I waved my arms and legs around.

"Only because you looked so angry! I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't just be all concerned without Takahiro suspecting something." Man it might just be easier to tell him. Like I could get up the courage to do that. "Now no more stunts like that Usagi-san."

The look on his face said it all. He was disappointed. I wish I had the strength to do what Usagi wanted me to. I wanted him to be proud. I sat down. "Back to our meeting." I pulled him down next to me. "Now what are we going to do about this problem? I was so cold last night I need three blankets." I never thought I would rely on Usagi sleeping halfway on top of me. It kept me so warm though so when I slept alone it felt like winter.

"So Misaki, you need me?" Damn. I knew something like this would happen. I leaned forward and both of my hands ended up on his legs so my face was level with Usagi's. "And what if I do?" Usagi just stared at me. For once he was silent. "I was so cold last night I couldn't even move! Usagi-san! This is terrible!" Stupid Nii-chan.

"Misaki I have a different problem. Not only am I cold. I also can't write anything." Oh no! Usagi's gonna die! Aikawa will kill him for sure. I had to do something.

"Usagi it seems like you need some inspiration or Aikawa will kill you for sure. I guess I'll have to make a deal with you then." This was going to kill me. Seriously. I picked up the nearest bear. "You have to swear on this bear this is serious business Usagi-san." He looked at me curiously and placed his hand on the bear.

"Alright, after Takahiro leaves you can do whatever you want to me if…you make your deadline." He just stared at me openmouthed. "Usagi-san wait. I'm not done." For once I had control. Now I knew how he felt. "If you don't make this deadline I'll being staying over Sumi's for a night. Keep in mind he only has one bed."

"What! No!" Usagi crossed his arms.

"Usagi I never said you had to agree to this deal." I knew very well though Usagi wouldn't be able to control himself. If he was able to do anything he wanted with me for a night he might do anything. For once Usagi was trapped. "There's your motivation. Now will you make this deal or not."

"Fine. Deal." Knew it.


	6. The Confession

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! They were awesome! And so I will try and get in two chapters a day. Not really sure how long I can drag Takahiro's visit out but I'll make sure a lot happens. **

**Disclaimer: **Idon'townJunjouRomantica

That meeting went well. I sat on the counter swinging my legs. Usagi had a cup of coffee in hand and was getting ready to work on his manuscript. He looked around then moved close to me. I pressed a finger to his lips.

"No way Usagi." He looked shocked. I was getting good at this. Maybe I was being cruel. I moved my hand and sighed. I pressed my forehead to his. "Usagi-san what am I going to do with you?"

"I can give you hint." Pervert.

"Eh…no thanks." I heard Takahiro walking down the stairs so I moved away but Usagi didn't. "Usagi what are you doing?" He pulled me into a hug. "Oh hey Nii-chan!" I tried to sound cheerful but Usagi's hug was crushing me.

"What are you guys doing?" I'd never seen Takahiro look messy but I guess he had no reason to dress up.

"Misaki was just giving me a hug. He does this every once in a while." That bastard! "Isn't he just a sweetie?"

"Misaki! I want a hug too!" Usagi suddenly looked like a demon. Oh, well. He brought it on himself.

"No problem." I gave Takahiro a hug. Usagi crossed his arms and moodily left the room. Idiot. He shouldn't do things like that if he was just going to get jealous.

"Usagi come back! I'll give you a hug too if you want!" Takahiro chased Usagi into his study.

I took the opportunity to look under my bandages and see if my cuts were okay. I took them off slowly. I kinda just looked like I was around an angry cat or something not nearly as bad as I was expecting. I flexed my hands a little and the stinging was gone. I carefully wrapped them back up though.

When I looked up Usagi was standing in the doorway. Why did he always show up when I didn't want him to? I didn't want him to know anything was bothering me. I always caused everyone trouble.

He walked over and kissed both of my hands even though Takahiro was standing right there. "Everyone always says a kiss makes it better." He grabbed his forgotten coffee and walked back upstairs shutting the door and sitting in his chair with a loud thud. When I lifted my eyes to Takahiro his mouth was in a little "o." Thanks Usagi.

"Well, he must really like you. He won't do that for just anyone! You know what I don't think he's ever done that for me!" What? Now that was surprising. Since Usagi was always watching over Nii-chanI assumed he had done something simple like kiss a cut.

A slow smile spread across my face. "We've become closer." I started taking food out of the fridge for lunch. I chopped and prepared vegetables for some tempora.

"Well that's great! My best friend and my brother getting along like that." Takahiro helped me chop vegetables. I saw Usagi's head peeking out of the office.

"Yeah…" I continued to peel sweet potatoes. "Nii-chan….I have to tell you something." My heart felt like it was about to fall into my stomach and burst.

"Go ahead Misaki." I put down my knife and faced him so he knew I was serious.

"I love Usagi." He stared at me for a minute. I held my breath. Like that would help the situation. I looked in his eyes so he would know I was serious.

"Like how?" He asked quietly. He held his knife in midair, frozen. Like how? How did I love Usagi.

"He's the reason I get up every day." And that's the only way I could explain it. I woke up for Usagi, cooked for him, made him happy, loved him, I lived for him. I knew it was dangerous to trust someone so completely, but it was also dangerous not to trust anyone. I could feel my breathing was out of sync. It was short and fast.

Nii-chan looked angry. Really angry. "Misaki, does he know?" Should I tell him? Should I tell him the truth? Or just say it's one sided. Would things be easier? I looked up at Usagi and he nodded. He wanted me to tell him. We were in this together.

"He knows. I told him shortly after I moved here." More like he told me but I told him too so it didn't matter.

"And?" Takahiro was chopping eggplant. He brought the knife down with a loud crack on the counter.

"And what?" This was the first time I considered running from a situation with my brother. He was always the one I ran to. Being scared of him like this made me feel truly lonely. Until I looked up and saw a familiar pair of lavender eyes. I pulled Takahiro to the couch and sat down.

"And what did he say Misaki?" He was mad. No he was furious. But I had to focus. He needed to know the truth. I could hear myself breathing now. I was scared. I was starting to sweat. I was gulping in air so I wouldn't pass out. I could see Usagi starting to step out of the doorway.

"He feels the same way I feel about him." I finally got it out. And Takahiro just stared at me. I could feel my eyes stinging.

"Has anything happened between you." Oh god. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"What do you mean?" I didn't want to answer. I felt like I couldn't. "Like are we lovers?" I saw Usagi at the top of the stairs. "We are." The events that happened after that were a nightmare…


	7. If Only I'd Never Been Born

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave you at a part like that. Got a new kitten Buyo (named after kagome's cat on inuyasha) he likes to jump on my laptop keys and attack my hands. I also had to fold some laundry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

My breathing was too shallow but my heart was beating too fast. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. My eyes were blurry, so the slap came as a huge surprise. Takahiro hit me. I wasn't ready for it so I fell off the couch right onto my back. When you can hardly breathe that makes for a bad situation.

I saw Aikawa standing by the door with a box of those really good doughnuts. It slipped out of her hands though and landed on the floor. Doughnuts rolled in almost every direction. A strange sound was coming from somewhere.

It was me. I was trying to get air. Takahiro and Usagi were arguing. All I could think was to get over to the window. So I started crawling. I opened it and fumbled with the screen for what seemed like forever. And then I stuck my head out. The night was clear and beautiful. It seemed ironic.

I could hear Takahiro. He was clearly shocked about what he just did. So was everyone else. I could forgive him as long as he could forgive me for not being honest. Somehow I just knew if I ever told Takahiro it would be a disaster. The less rational part of me hoped for something different. _Maybe it'll be okay. _I kept thinking things like that.

Honestly I never thought I would tell him though. I never had the guts to do anything like this, but why now at such a random time? I kept seeing the hurt when I would push Usagi away around Takahiro. I knew I was causing him pain. All I had to deal with was a slap in the face. It wasn't even a fair trade. His heart was breaking.

I crawled out the window and swung my legs over the porch fence, I landed on the porch clumsily. It started to rain. With all my breath back I knew now it was okay to cry. And nothing or no one would be able to stop me this time. I just had to cry until I ran out of tears. Would my mother and father be proud of me? Would they agree with Takahiro?

I could see the scene unfolding inside. I caused everyone trouble again. It was my fault. Everything was my fault. I always had to be a burden. I was a burden to my parents, Nii-chan, and now Usagi. My tears blended with the rain.

"If only I'd never been born…" I never said it out loud. It sounded so pathetic. _If only I'd never been born. If only I'd never been born. I wouldn't cause so much trouble. My parents would be alive. _Usagi would be alone. That thought snapped me back into reality. Usagi would be alone…

Aikawa opened the sliding door. "Misaki come back inside." She held out her hand and I took it. I had something to do. Takahiro and Usagi were still arguing. Ignoring that I ran full speed and launched myself at Usagi.

When we fell to the floor I wrapped my arms around him tight. Everything was quiet then. I was dripping wet and a pathetic crying mess, but without me Usagi would be alone. The world would be such a sad place without his smile. For the second time I was crying for this man. This man…that I loved.

"You said I could be selfish…then I'll just stay by your side. I don't want anything else, so please don't make me leave." Now what would he say?

**Was that too dramatic. I think it was Misaki I mean everyone knows how he cries (not worse than Shinobu) but it's pretty bad. Not to make Takahiro a jerk but…there has to be some villain I mean does everyone believe he'd just be like "Okay. You two look cute together." No! That's Aikawa's line. **


	8. The Best Editor Ever

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. As you can see I do pay attention to them. I use some of what they suggest. I always wanted things to be a little more dramatic…so that's why this is all pretty sad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

_Please, please don't make me leave. _Takahiro stepped forward. "Misaki…I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to." This was not the time for him. I looked at Usagi expectantly. He wouldn't leave me.

"Misaki…it might be better for you to stay with Takahiro." My heart was pounding. Why? Why would he want that? I could barely make out his face though. I was crying so much. Aikawa stood by looking like she was close to tears.

"No!" I was surprised my voice even worked. But it was loud and for once I actually sounded serious. No one ever took me seriously so to make everyone in the room look at me for once was a bit different. "It wouldn't be better! I'd just cry every night like when I visited Nii-chan last time." Damn. They weren't supposed to know that.

"I'm taking Misaki for the night. You two idiots settle your problems by tomorrow morning!" Aikawa grabbed me and pulled me out of the condo. In her car she hugged me tight and honestly it was the only thing I need at the moment. The crying ceased. She drove me to her place which was a nice apartment and let me stay in her bed with her.

She wrapped her arms around me. It was different being in the arms of a girl. It was like having a mother again. My head wrested on her chest and I didn't feel alone. It was the first time I felt okay without Usagi-san there.

"You are brave Misaki." Me? "I know that took a lot courage. I'm proud of you kid." I closed my eyes. I never realized how much Aikawa reminded me of a mom. She made sure Usagi did his work and made sure he was okay. She always brought over treats and was very nice to me. She put up with Usagi when he was in public and even accepted his weird habits.

She was something like a mother. I'd gone without a mother for ten years. It felt good to have someone tell me everything was okay. She smelled like shampoo, sweets, and rain. With Aikawa's orders Nii-chan and Usagi-san would come up with a solution. Her word was absolute like a mom's. And though they wouldn't admit it they were scared to figure out what happened if they didn't reach a decision.

Hell I was a little scared to find out what would happen. "Thank you Aikawa." She got up to change since she was soaked and let me sift through a bunch of t-shirts she had for different manga and anime. Of course I chose The Kan. Some things never change.

And for a night I got to laugh and just talk about regular things with Aikawa. It's funny how you don't realize you have such great people standing by you. I had to remember to send Aikawa something after this. She truly was the best editor ever.


	9. Breakfast With Aikawa

**Author's Note: Okay so Aikawa was a huge part of the last chapter because no one mentions her and she is the symbol of fangirlism (not a word) in the show. Thank you for all your reviews. This should go on for a couple more chapters. Once it ends though I do have a good idea for a new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters. **

I woke up to the ending of some sappy romance movie. I'll never admit to anyone I love them, but I think Aikawa already found out. We sat there all night eating fattening snacks and watching Honey and Clover. I was surprised at all the books in her house.

On every surface there were open books. There were even some in a stack in the bathroom. Three bookshelves were full with books stacked on top of them. On side of her bed had huge piles of books everywhere. In her closet were boxes full of BL novels.

Somehow the little apartment was neat though. A cookie was crushed all over my face. I stumbled out of the bed and into the living room where Aikawa was waiting with breakfast. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were red, a cookie was on my face, and my hair was a mess.

Aikawa walked over and wiped my face off. "Misaki, do you really wonder why he loves you? Just look. You're so cute." I sat on the floor at the coffee table next to Aikawa. She had to move a bunch of books of course. It was nice to have someone else doing everything else today.

I felt weak and hungry. My chest hurt and my back was sore. I ate everything thankfully. Aikawa sure had a lot of stuff. There were walls lined with movies and anime box sets. I never took her for an otaku but maybe she was in secret.

"So, Misaki they must have come to some decision. I think stealing you away was one of my better plans." Aikawa waved her hands around when she was excited. A piece of egg flew in the air and landed in the middle of the table.

"I guess…I really hope they agreed on something. I really don't think I can pretend to be happy with Takahiro." Being the neat freak I was I picked up the egg and put it back on Aikawa's plate.

"Misaki you can't stand a mess can you?" She looked amused.

"Well…not really. That's why I'm glad all your books are organized. Unlike Usagi-san." I thought of the piles and piles of research around all the time. Somehow it was okay. I would organize everything for Usagi. It was something to do, but it always gave me too much time to think. I hated having too much time to think. I always came up with silly ideas.

"Thanks for this Aikawa. I wasn't sure I could handle being around either of them honestly. I didn't know what to do. It's a good thing you showed up when you did." He thought of all the times Aikawa had saved him from an argument by accident. She always was around at the right time.

"Oh! I was just bringing over those doughnuts you like. I didn't mean to intrude but I'm glad I did. It was a little scary honestly." She laughed nervously.

"Aikawa you don't have any makeup on. You look nice that way." Was she blushing?

"Oh thanks! Maybe I'll stay like this today." When breakfast was finished and I washed all the dishes Aikawa got dressed. She got my clothes out of the drier.

"Time to go check on those two." She said it cheerfully like it was something good. I got dressed slowly then cleaned off Aikawa's bed and made it so there were no wrinkles. She stood there watching me clean her room. "Now I know why Sensei needs you around."

The ride back to the condo was silent. Aikawa fiddled with the radio and cleaned her windows several times even though they were fine. She would open her mouth to say something and then shut it. By the time we were there we were both nervous.


	10. A Happy Ending

**Author's Note: The last chapter was kind of a bit of nothing. Just more Aikawa, Misaki bonding time. Cute. Thanks for the reviews. This is also the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

I wish the elevator ride would've lasted longer. I lingered at the door, my hand almost touching the knob. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears like a hammer to cloth. I turned the knob slowly and peeked in the dark condo.

The doughnuts from the other night were still on the floor and the living room was still a mess. On the couch Usagi slept restlessly and on the table was a note from Takahiro. I picked it up. _I will try to accept this love. _That was all it said.

Aikawa had left me to face this alone. She said it was none of her business and she shouldn't have interfered in the first place. I knew that she didn't want to chance another scene like last night.

Did that note mean I could stay here? I started picking up all the doughnuts. I opened the curtains a bit and let some sunshine in. Usagi sat up and looked over at me. I couldn't even talk. I had so many things to say yet my mouth was too dry and my mind was racing.

I walked into the kitchen. The vegetables were still on the counter. I tossed everything in the trash. Then I made my way to the living room. I picked up all the pillows that fell off the couch and straightened the coffee table. Only then did I look up at Usagi.

I tried to talk but it was like my mouth was full of something. In the end I couldn't say anything. For once Usagi was silent. So we just stared at each other. His eyes seemed haunted so I got up and shut the curtains tight.

I walked over to Usagi and hugged him tight. "Usagi…I want to stay with you." Now that I couldn't see very well I could talk. With those eyes burning into me I couldn't say anything.

"I wouldn't let anyone take you away if you didn't want to leave. After you said what you did last night I let Takahiro know I wasn't going to let you go." My shirt was wet. Usagi was crying. "I thought you would leave…"

"Thanks for believing in me Usagi-san." That jerk. I found his lips and kissed him. "I love you." I didn't have a problem saying it now. Now that I knew how suddenly you could be ripped away from someone. Once again I was carried up to Usagi's room.

For a long time we laid there holding each other. I thought back to when I got out of the car. "Make him happy." Aikawa told me. I planned to for as long as I could. I wrapped my arms around Usagi as tight as I could.

"I have to take a shower." I went to the bathroom. The real reason I was in here was to see the damage of what happened last night. I took my clothes off and turned around. Then I tried to get a good look at my back which was pretty impossible. From what I could see I was bruised all over.

I almost fell over when I looked at my face. I can't believe I didn't notice. I placed my fingers where Takahiro's would've been when he slapped me. My eyes had large bags under them and were rimmed with red. I looked half dead.

Before I could lock the door Usagi walked in. I ran in the shower and hid behind the curtain. "Misaki what are you doing? The shower isn't even on." I couldn't believe I looked like that.

"Don't come closer. I don't want you to see me." It's a good thing Usagi never listens or he might've actually left me alone. He pulled the curtain back. He looked at me through wide eyes. I turned around so he wouldn't see my face but I forgot about my back.

I turned the shower on and sat down hugging my knees. "Misaki…" I couldn't take it. He always said my name in that voice. He always made it sound so…important. Usagi hugged me tight to his chest. It hurt a little but I didn't mind.

I closed my eyes and let him hold me close. "Usagi your clothes will get all wet."

"You say that every time this happens." Yeah I guess I did.

"Why does this always happen?" Major case of déjà vu.

"You always hide in the shower." Hm…yeah that was true.

"Because you always hold me." I hugged Usagi.

"Silly Misaki, I would hold you if you hid anywhere else." He was smiling.

"Yeah but since I always hide here you always find me." I never wanted to be alone.

"Misaki, I'm going to make love to you today and tomorrow and the next day. Oh and I made my deadline." Shit. I would never walk again.

"You're paying my medical bills." That was all I could say.

We kissed until I couldn't breathe, but this time it felt good. Usagi was my oxygen. With him around I was fine, I would live. I helped Usagi out of his wet heavy close. And this time when I told him to go slower he listened. He kept his lips locked with mine stealing every breath, every moan. He probably heard my every thought.

And even though I loved my family I couldn't help thinking I wouldn't mind living with Usagi like this as long as I could.

**The End**


End file.
